


Overprotective Father

by Ironfairy88



Series: Family Fluff [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Covers and centerfolds, Elivar Redfox, F/M, Family Fluff, Invar Redfox, Silver Redfox, Sorcerer Weekly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: Silver and the demon twins are the story of the week for Sorcerer Weekly, how will Gajeel handle his "baby" girls being in the popular magazine?





	Overprotective Father

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of Fairy Tail.
> 
> Original characters are mine. 
> 
> This story is written by request for Omicron Pi. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

“But Levy” Gajeel whined. “But nothing, you know it’s a big thing for Sorcerer Weekly to choose Silver for the cover of the magazine.” “I don’t care if it is she is only seventeen and no daughter of mine will be dressed like that for boys to gawk at!” Gajeel’s blood pressure started to rise as he yelled. “But pop, I’ll be eighteen in just a few weeks, it’s not a big deal. Plus I’ll won't be wearing anything too skimpy.” Silver crossed her arms glaring at her father. “Gajeel, come on, it’s good publicity for her, she will be on her own as a mage soon and she needs to make a name for herself, she can’t live in your shadow forever.” Gajeel stormed out of house, slamming the door behind him. “Lily could you please talk some sense into that man?” Lily hopped off of the counter he was sitting on and walked out of the door after Gajeel.

“Mom he is ruining my life” Silver whined. “You know how your father is, he is just trying to protect you.” Levy hugged her daughter. “You will get on that cover whether he likes it or not, he will just have to realize you are growing up” Silver smiled at her mother. “Thanks mom, so should we tell him about the twins being in it too?” “Oh hell no hunny, I think he had enough shock for one day” The two girls giggled.

_FLASH BACK_

Levy had taken the kids to the pool at the guild, meeting up with Lucy and her kids, Ember who was now seven and best friends with the boys and Coal her four year old son. While the women were sunbathing and watching the kids, Mira came in to bring their drinks. “Exciting news ladies, Jason is here! He wanted to interview a few of the mages for the magazine.” Lucy sat up in her chair. “Jason is here? I haven’t seen him in years send him back here I’d love to catch up with him.” Mira gave her a bright smile, turning to get Jason. “Cool cool cooool” Jason excitedly ran into the pool area. “Lucy! it’s so good to see you again” Jason gave her a warm hug. Looking around the pool, noticing there were only Lucy and Levy along with their children he got a great story idea. “Say I’d love to interview you two on how life as mothers is going, also can I interview the older girls?” He pointed his pen over to where Silver and the twins sat at the edge of the pool. “Sure!” both women said in unison. 

After an hour of question after question Jason was satisfied with the information he collected. “Levy I would love to have Silver be our cover model for this week’s issue. We could have the twins be the centerfolds as well” Silver jumped up from the side of the pool, running over with stars in her eyes. “Mom can I? Please” She was practically jumping up and down. “I don’t see why not” Silver smiled a big toothy grin. “Great, I’ll send over the photographer tomorrow” 

_END FLASH BACK_

“Gajeel, be reasonable” Lily threw a punch at the dragon slayer. “I just don’t see why she has to be on the cover Lily, you know how boys are, they buy that magazine for one thing and only ONE thing” Gajeel dodged the punch, throwing one of his own. “You do realize Levy and Lucy both were the demon twins age when they were first featured right?” Lily blocked with an arm, swinging his blade at Gajeel’s left side. “And I was a seventeen year old boy buying that magazine to look at the girls” Lily chuckled as his blade glanced off of an iron arm. “You know in a few weeks she isn’t going to listen to you anymore, she’s just as stubborn as you.” Gajeel sighed heavily, sitting on the ground. “Yeah I know, don’t remind me” Lily transformed back into his smaller form, sitting down next to his partner. “Time really does fly, I remember holding her for the first time.” Gajeel nodded. “Her first everything, and now my baby is all grown up and I’m an old man” Lily laughed at Gajeel. “You’re only thirtyfour Gajeel, far from an old man” They both laughed. “Alright let’s get you back home. Levy will be done with dinner soon.”

_ONE WEEK LATER_

“Levy McGarden!” Gajeel roared as he entered the guild hall. He only ever used her former last name when he was mad, and this dragon slayer was pissed. “Gajeel, calm down it’s not that bad” Lily flew over head trying to reason with him. “Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD?” He was roaring loud enough to shake the windows in the guild hall. “THEY ARE BARELY WEARING ANY CLOTHES LILY!” Gajeel stomped through the hall over to where Mira stood behind the bar, trying hard to repress the laugh threatening to bubble up from her chest. “Where are they witch?” Gajeel growled “Oh well they should be back shortly, Silver took the twins on a short job request in town” Gajeel narrowed his eyes “And my wife?” His voice sounding rather threatening. “Gajeel, I’m not going to send you to her while you are acting like an overbearing ass, have a drink, calm down and then I’ll send for her.” Gajeel’s body started to grow scales at that point. “I don’t think the guild is the place for this, either sit and drink or get out” She crossed her arms letting her demon soul take over. Seeing Mira change forms made him stiffen, quickly sitting down and grabbing the ale she sat down in front of him. 

“You know Gajeel, they are wearing a lot more clothing than I did in my first centerfold.” “Not helping Mira” Gajeel grumbled as he took another sip. It had been two hours, Gajeel was starting to get a little drunk and thankfully calmed down enough, switching from spitting mad to sulking.

“Hi Pop” Silver sat down next to her father. He grunted in return. “ya could have warned me about the twins” He laid his head on the bar counter, turning to look her way. “Sorry Pop” He grunted again. “You seen yer mother?” Silver nodded. “She’s back at home with the kids, Elivar and Invar is with her, don’t be mad at her, Lucy may have given her a small push” Silver gave him a sympathetic smile. He stood up, swaying slightly. Lily grabbed the collar of his shirt, helping him stay upright. “Cover looked good kid, proud of ya” He turned, pushing the guild doors open. 

“Silver your cover shot is amazing” Mira beamed after the dragonslayer left. “I didn’t know you could do something like that. The golden scales were beautiful.” Silver smiled, “Yeah, it’s something I’ve been working on it’s not perfect but I was able to hold it long enough for the shoot. Dad didn’t even know” Mira looked at her surprised. “Well I bet he is very proud of you, who would have thought script magic and iron dragon slaying magic could become a golden dragon slayer!” Silver shook her head. “I only used the script magic to change the color, I can’t make gold.” Mira looked slightly deflated. “Does that mean you can change it to other colors too?” Silver nodded. “Eventually, but not yet. I have to go, see ya later” 

Gajeel and Lily made it home, their dinner sitting at the table already cold and all the kids in bed. “Lev?” Gajeel called out to the quiet house. Heading upstairs he found her reading in the bed, her glasses falling off her nose and blue locks framing her face. He dropped down on to the bed, kicking his boots to the floor. The loud thud of them hitting the wooden floor roused her from her stories. “Gajeel when did you get home?” She looked over at the drunken man laying next to her on the bed. He groaned into his pillow before turning his head to face her. “Just now” She nodded. “Next time I want to take the boys with me on a dangerous mission you better not even raise an eyebrow” He growled, shutting his eyes and letting sleep claim him. 

Levy giggled, turning back to the pages of what she was reading. Flipping to the next page she smiled seeing her two daughters, eyes shining and broad smiles plastered to their faces. Invar wearing a black bikini top with studs covering the fabric, and black studded shorts. Her hands intertwined with her sister’s, heads nearly touching. Elivar mirroring her sister but in a dark gray studded top and bottom. Both girls had dark sunglasses propped on noses, pulled down showing their striking eyes. She giggled again thinking of the look on Gajeel’s face when he opened up the magazine to find that not only was Silver on the cover but his twin girls were the centerfold.

**Author's Note:**

> I based Gajeel's reaction on how I invision my husband acting if one of his daughters were in a magazine (Play boy style) Though I would probably have the same reaction, much the opposite from Levy lol.


End file.
